The Girl
by PerfectTwo96
Summary: High school au. Jane is on her Easter break but her mother makes her do a revision course. This is all about the beautiful blonde who sits in the front row.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles**

**Sorry I've been gone for so long but school has taken over my life! This may be a little rusty but let me know what you think**

Jane was almost asleep sitting up. It was much too early for this. She still didn't understand why her mother had dragged her out of bed on her school holidays to go to some stupid revision course. She'd be okay, she knew her stuff. That's when, sitting in that unfamiliar room, wishing she had coffee, she saw her. It was only the back of her head but the loose honey blonde curls falling down the girls back was enough to captivate her. Then the teacher started talking and she tried to focus on what he was saying while still glancing over at the blonde every few minutes.

She could see by the way the girl held herself that she was very attentive and the furious note taking backed up the point. Jane noticed the fancy clothes and manicured nails which told her the girl was well off but none of that changed her opinion. She hadn't seen the blondes face but just knew that she was beautiful. One could just tell.

Time was almost going backwards, she was sure the clock was doing this to her on purpose. The teacher was much better than her one in school and she knew there was a lot she could learn from him. If only she could tear her mind away from the beautiful girl sitting in the front row.

A painful, but helpful (even if she wouldn't admit that to her mother!), hour and a half later Jane stood to pack up her books. She wanted to know this stranger, in every way, she had been drawn in.

Dipping her head to try and work up the courage to introduce herself she whispered "She's just a girl, not an alien, go talk to her!"

"What?" Frost asked, having heard her mutter.

"Nothing, just talking to myself." she had looked at him to reply and when she turned back around the girl was gone, almost as if she had vanished into thin air.

* * *

The following day Jane was even more tired (how is that even possible?) as she walked into the course but today she felt different. The pretty girl was going to be there today. Just seeing her would make that class worth it.

She was ten minutes early so she sat on her own, saving a space for Frost, and looked around the room for her. The girl wasn't there yet but she would be, she had to be.

Frost dashed in the door with two minutes to spare "Man the traffic is hectic out there, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Jane replied monotonously. Frost just thought it was the early morning making her cranky and she let him go on thinking that as the teacher started talking.

She was a no show.

* * *

Wednesday was the most tired she had ever felt in her life. She really had to learn the meaning of an early night. She walked into the small, half full room in front of Frost. She wasn't hopeful of the girl returning but she gave the room a quick scan anyway. That's when it caught her eye. A flash of blonde that could only belong to her mystery girl.

Seeing that she was sitting alone again she turned to Frost "Hey man, do you mind if I sit up there today?" seeing where Jane had gestured with her head and understanding he just gave her a knowing smile and went to sit with someone else from school.

"Hey, is it okay if I sit here?" Jane asked nervously, almost stumbling. 'Come on Jane, get a grip!' she thought to herself.

"Sure." The girl said, looking up from her book and smiling at Jane. And that's when she knew. She'd do anything for the beauty sitting in front of her. Anything.

"Alright, let's get started." the teacher silenced the class as Jane got out her books.

Being this close to the girl and trying to concentrate at the same proved to be a whole lot more difficult than she expected. She looked over and saw a name printed on top of one of the girls books 'Maura Isles'. 'So the pretty face has a pretty name' she thought.

Jane spent the next hour and a half trying to listen to the teacher but only succeeding half of the time, the rest of the time she was trying not to look at Maura and thinking of ways to talk to her.

"Right that's it for today, we'll finish that up tomorrow, thank you." the teacher was already preparing for his next class.

Jane knew that this was her time to talk to the girl, she could do this. "Hey," Maura turned around to face her and she could no longer think "see you tomorrow?"

The blonde smiled wide and said "I'll see you then." and Jane's heart soared as Maura walked away. She had it bad for this girl she didn't even know her.

Seeing Frost smirking at her she said "Don't even start!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Jane gave him a playful shove for that and the two left laughing.

* * *

By Thursday her body was finally getting used to the fact that she was getting up early, for a long day of study, after little sleep, and she wasn't as tired. That didn't mean she was as early as she'd like to be. She had decided this morning that she was talking to the girl, no matter what.

Jane walked up to the half empty table that the girl was sitting at, put her books down and said "Hi, I'm Jane, Jane Rizzoli."

"Hello, I'm Maura Isles." Maura looked a little taken aback by Janes forwardness but took it in her stride. Jane on the other hand was stunned, having heard the girls voice she knew that no noise would ever be beautiful again. She wanted to say something but class started right at that moment, leaving Jane with and hour and a half to think of different ways to hear that amazing sound again.

When class was over Maura turned to Jane and said "So Jane, will I be seeing you tomorrow?"

"Yes, yes you will." she nodded, knowing that she'd be here even if her arm was falling off.

* * *

Jane isn't late on Friday, not even nearly. It's twenty minutes before class when she walks into the room and there's Maura, sitting there in her seat "Jeez Maura, did you sleep here or something?"

Her head snaps around with the sudden break in silence "Sorry I was just-"

"It's a joke, no worries. How are you this morning?" Finally feeling confident and comfortable enough to talk to the girl.

"I'm good, well rested."

"Well that makes one of us." Jane laughs and a silence falls between the two as she takes her books out and Maura continues reading her book. "What are you reading?" Jane asks, sitting down.

"Harry Potter. In french. Everyone was talking about it so I said I'd try it."

Jane's jaw was nearly on the desk at this information "You know french well enough to read a book in it?" when Maura just nods she asks "Well what do you think? How far are you?"

"So far I'm really liking it, I'm almost finished the first book."

The conversation just flows, Maura even puts down the book as they talk of characters and she speculates as to what will happen to the characters..

"Wait does that mean that you haven't even seen the films?"

"There are films?"

"Oh my God, where have you been living?"

"I've been in boarding school in France." Just then the class starts, the girls not having realised that they'd been talking for twenty minutes. Jane turns around and catches Frost's eye and he just smirks at her and she smirks back.

Jane rips off the bottom of a page and scrawls across the bottom "Maybe you can tell me all about that fancy french boarding school at lunch?" and slides it to Maura when the teacher isn't looking. Less than a minute later the note is back in front of her with "I'd really like that." written on it and a smiley face underneath. Jane Rizzoli just asked out a girl and Maura Isles was going on her first date.

**This is for the pretty girl at study that I'll never have the courage to talk to and all the other pretty girl I've seen but never been able to tell.**


End file.
